Celebrities with Sid and Manny!
by wolflover12345
Summary: This is where Sid and Manny interview any celebrity you want!
1. Chapter 1

Basically, this is a show were Sid and Manny interview celebreties.

You can write which celebrity you want to be interviewed.

They can even be from animated movies.

Just write in anybody you want to be interviewed and Sid and Manny will interview them.

Remember, anybody can be interviewed!

Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sid: (Walks onto stage with Manny) Good evening everybody!

(Audience cheers and claps)

Manny: Welcome to Celebrities with Sid and Manny! We're your hosts, Sid and Manny! I'm Manny and this is Sid. And tonight we have a very special guest with us tonight.

Sid: She's been in various movies! Everybody, would you please welcome to the stage, movie actress, ANNE HATHAWAY!

(Audience screams with excitement)

(Anne Hathaway walks onto stage and sits down)

Manny: Hi Anne! How are you?

Anne: I'm fine Manny! And yourself?

Manny: I'm doing great! What about you Sid?

Sid: I'm doing just fine! It's lovely to meet you Anne!

(Sid sticks out his paw as Anne shakes it)

Anne: And it's lovely to meet you and Manny!

Manny: So Anne, tell us a little bit about yourself.

Anne: Well, I was born November 12, 1982 and I appeared in the 1999 T.V. series, "Get real". After that, I starred in a few movies and won some awards.

Sid: Wow, it sounds very exciting!

Anne: Well, it was.

Sid: So tell me, what awards have you won?

Anne: Well, in 2008 I won an Academy award nomination for Best actress. And in 2010, I won an Emmy award for my voice over performance on the Simpsons. In 2012 I won the Golden Globe award, the Screen actors guild award, the BAFTA award and the Academy award.

Manny: Wow, that's alot of awards! Well, you are a very good actress!

Anne: Thank you Manny!

Sid: So what did you do before acting?

Anne: Well, when I was young I always wanted to be a nun, but when I grew older I decided I wanted to act. I used to be in alot of highschool plays.

Manny: Wow!

Sid: (Looks at clock) Well that's all the time we have for today folks. But come back tomorrow for another very special celebrity!

Manny: Anne Hathaway everybody!

(Audience cheers and screams in excitement)

(Sid and Manny wave to the audience as they walk off stage with Anne)


	3. Chapter 3

Sid and Manny: (Walks on stage together while waving to the audience)

Sid: Hey everybody and welcome back to Celebrities with Sid and Manny!

Manny: That's right! This is the show where you ask us to interview your favorite celebrities!

(Audience cheers and screams with excitement)

Sid: Our first guest tonight is an actor and is the star of many T.V. shows and movies.

Manny: That's right. He's here to talk to us about being Daryl Dixon. Everybody would you please welcome to the stage NORMAN REEDUS!

(Audience cheers in excitement as Norman Reedus walks onto stage and sits down)

Sid and Manny: (Greets Norman and shakes his hand)

Sid: So Norman, what's it like to be one of the most loved and popular characters on "_The walking dead"?_

Norman: It feels great! I gotta tell you though, being this much loved is hard. Nah, I'm only messing. It's great. I love what I do. I especially love my fans.

Manny: I wish I was as loved as you. Being a fat, moody mammoth doesn't really help win you loads of fans. But I do love the fans I have.

Norman: (Laughs) Hey, I'm a fan of yours. I think both of you do a great job.

Sid and Manny: Thanks Norman.

Sid: So who is Daryl Dixon?

Norman: Well, Daryl is a Southern hunter and expert tracker who constantly lives in the shadow of his brother, Merle. He's a volatile, short-tempered guy. But I love playing him.

Manny: Yeah, he's my favorite character.

Norman: You watch the show?

Manny: Yep, I love it.

Norman: Thanks. Like I said before, it feels good to be loved.

Manny, Sid and Norman: (Laughs together)

Sid: So apart from yourself, who would be your favorite character on the show?

Norman: Well, I think I would have to go with Rick Grimes. He's played amazingly well by Andrew Lincoln.

Manny: Yeah, he's a really good character.

Sid: (Looks at clock) Well, that's all the time we have with you Norman.

Manny: It was lovely to meet you.

Norman: It was great to meet you too. Thanks for having me.

Sid: No problem. Everybody would you please give it up for NORMAN REEDUS!

(Crowd cheers as Sid and Manny walk of stage with Norman)


End file.
